The Drum Major and the The Drum Captain
by Drum Captain76
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! This is my 1st fan fic. Anyway here is the summary, two girls who are twins deiced to switch for the tournament, the school they go to is trying to get back to back sweepstakes. Plz read and review
1. Friday Night!

The Drum Major and the Drum Captain  
  
Disclaimer: This is my 1st fan-fiction please read and review  
  
The Characters:  
  
Student Leaders:  
  
Drum Majors: Bryan Walker, and Cassie Williams  
  
Color Guard Captain: Megan Ford, and Nicole Black  
  
Percussion: Aaron Reed, and Rochelle Williams  
  
Band Directors:  
  
Mr. Warner (Band Director)  
  
Ms. Carson (Asst. Band Director)  
  
Baton Person:  
  
Erin Blair  
  
Chapter 1: Friday Night!  
  
Bryan and Cassie, the drum majors paced around as the band sat in the stands at the end of the end zone for the last home football game of the year. Cassie stopped at her twin sister Rochelle who was sitting in the front of the stands.  
  
"Having fun, Roc?" she said as Rochelle looked at her. "Whatever." She said as she heard the crowd cheering and the announcer saying that they just scored a touchdown. "Um Cassie, we just scored!" said Rochelle as Cassie sighed and she went over to where Bryan was and they both said, "Band Ten- Hut" they all looked at the drum majors and the drum majors started to conduct as they played the fighting song. After they played the song they went back to bored ness.  
  
Rochelle than placed her drumsticks on her drum and started to talk with her follow drummer Aaron. They talked until they had to get up and stretch for their last half-time show of the year.  
  
At the half they lead 13-3. They all got in the line, drums first and color guard next to them and then Bryan and Cassie lead them to flied as the football players walked off the flied. The drum majors made sure that everyone was in line as the color guard put all their flags on the sidelines and got in position. The band got into position also and the drum majors made sure everyone was in their places and fixed some peoples hats and they went to the sidelines to their platforms. The announcer than said this,  
  
"Last weekend the Crimson Tides took tournament sweepstakes." The stands roared in cheers the loudest was the band parents. "And now, my friends Diamond High School presents the Crimson Tides, under the directory of Bryan Walker and Cassie Williams. Tonight they will play Emerson, Lake, and Palmer's welcome back my friends, trilogy, and what is there." He said as Bryan looked at Cassie and Cassie looked at him and they nodded to one another and said, "Band Ten Hut" as the band snapped to attention and the drum majors started to conduct the band. The first song they did was 'Trilogy' after that they did 'What is there' and finally the fun song that everyone liked in band, 'Welcome back my friends.' Than for a new effect they had a girl who twirls a baton come into the middle and she had fire at the end of the baton and started throwing it up as the drums and the color guard did a circle around her and she caught it and the song was over the drum majors turned fast before she caught it and did a salute and came down off the platforms. Then they got in front of the French horns and marched back to the scoreboard as the crowd cheered for them as they walked off.  
  
Mr. Warner the band director stood in amazement as the band came in. "Now, how did you all like that?" he asked as the band cheered. "Now if only we can do that tomorrow and take sweepstakes again." Warner they all nodded and Bryan came up, "Listen you lot, some of us our seniors and we would be the first school in Clark County to sweep both weekends if we can just do that tomorrow. So can we do it?" asked Bryan as everyone nodded and the drummer banged on his or her drums in agreement as Cassie came up. "I think, we can do guys, we have 3 more tournaments coming up and it will probably be an honor if we can be the first school in Clark County to get back to back sweeps. So are we going to try to do it?" she asked as everyone cheered and the drummers banged again. "I think, they have a good point, so we will meet at the school at Noon we will have our warm-up so be here tomorrow by noon and we are going to pack it early tonight so lets head up to the band room." He said as the drum majors and the others nodded they than got into line again the drummers were in front and they marched off towards the band room.  
  
((A/n: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Chapter two will be up soon!)) 


	2. The Switch

Chapter 2: The Switch!  
  
Friday Night in the band room:  
  
As everyone took off their uniforms and grabbed their interments they all headed out except, Cassie and Rochelle. Cassie went up to Rochelle, "I was thinking of this and how we switch tomorrow?" asked Cassie in a low voice "You want to switch?" asked Rochelle looking at her sister. "Ah, c'mon you know all the moves for D.M and I know all the moves for drums. So what do you say?" she asked. "Let me think about it. Why do you want to switch?" asked Rochelle "Because, I just want to perform I want to at least move around." Said Cassie as Rochelle looked at her; "Alright, you got it!" said Rochelle as Cassie smirked "Neat!" she said as they headed to the car they than drove home.  
  
Saturday Morning:  
  
It was about 11:00 in the morning when Cassie woke up, Rochelle woke up at 10:45 and was playing on the computer in her bedroom when, Cassie came into the room. "We are still up for it right?" asked Cassie "Yup" said Rochelle as she looked at clock, "We got 1 hour till we get to the school, so take your shower and we will leave since, Mom and Dad are on a bike ride." Said Rochelle as Cassie nodded and took her shower after she was done she get all of her stuff and came wearing a black sweet shirt that said Crimson Tides and black sweat pants and her hair up in bun. Rochelle looked at her and got up from the computer and signed off line. She than put her hair in a bun and put her sweet shirt on and grabbed her CD player. They than headed downstairs than went outside and Rochelle drove to the school it was about 11:45. They arrived at 11: 50, they took out Rochelle's drum and they headed to the band room. "I hope, they won't figure it out." Said Cassie as Rochelle nodded. They entered the band room, and everyone looked at them. Cassie headed to where the drum people were and Rochelle headed to where Bryan was. "Hey Bryan." Said Rochelle "Hey Cassie, ready for today?" asked Bryan as she nodded.  
  
Mr. Warner came out of his office, "Okay everyone, you have 15 minutes to get down to the football flied for warm-up!" he said, as everyone looked at him all the drummers where ready except for Cassie as she got the drum out and grabbed the drumsticks that were in the case. Mr. Warner and Ms. Carson walked down the football flied everyone followed behind.  
  
Rochelle followed Bryan as they got unto the flied. The platforms were already up and the band got into their position as Rochelle and Bryan took their positions. Mr. Warner stood in the middle of where there was a big gap between Bryan and Rochelle. Mr. Warner had his megaphone in his hand and talked into it. "Now listen, we have two more tournaments after this one and if we win sweepstakes today we will be the first school in Clark County to win back to back sweepstakes so we are going to practice hard. We are playing against Valley Vegas, Valley Vista, Chaparral, and Barstow View they are in our division and we need to beat them, this tournament is only 4A and 5A." he said as they all looked at him. "So Bryan and Cassie, they are all yours." He said as they both said, "Band ten-hut!" they band snapped to attention and Rochelle followed Bryan's movements she remembered her sisters moves and she started to conduct without looking over at Bryan.  
Warner got on the megaphone again as they where done with Trilogy. "Very good, Cassie and Bryan, Drumline your doing great the rest of you guys are good just put more intense in it." He said as Bryan and Rochelle started to conduct for 'What is this?' He didn't stopped them till they were done with 'Welcome back my friends'  
  
"Brilliant you all. That was very superb now if only we can do that at the tournament. We just have to do 'Welcome back' again but we will be fine." He said as they all settled up again for 'Welcome back' this is time they got it right and Mr. Warner than paused for a minute and looked at the time it was 12:50 already so he asked everyone to pack up and head up to the band room.  
  
Once everyone got to the band room, Mr. Warner was in the front of the room. "The Walker's are cooking hamburgers and hot dogs, so you may have lunch. Also as a reminder, you need to be in your uniform pants by 3:00 because that is when we will be loading the buses." He said and everyone went to where the food was and sat at a table with their friends. After everyone was done, they started talking and a few people went to the band room to get ready when Cassie looked at her watch it was 2:30, "Cassie, I think we better change, because its like 2:30 so I think we should all change." She said as their group nodded and they all headed to the band room to change. Cassie than gave, Rochelle her pants and Rochelle gave Cassie her pants and they changed into them like everyone else did except for the color guard. Rochelle than helped Cassie put away the drums into its case; they grabbed their uniform jacket and than helped put it on the percussion bus. They both stood there as they put away Rochelle's drums.  
  
"Remember the percussion is weird but don't get mad at them, they throw spit wads at the bus driver when they are bored so let them have some fun." Said Rochelle as Cassie nodded.  
  
Rochelle looked at her watch and it said, 2:49 everyone started to come out of the band room and load their stuff unto the buses. The parents were loading up some stuff that couldn't fit on the bus and they were done as some people started loading the buses to get good sits. Cassie went onto the percussion bus as Rochelle went on other with Bryan. At 3:05 they were done getting on and the buses pulled away and headed for to Valley North High School, which was hosting the tournament.  
  
((A/n: Chapter 3 will be coming soon!)) 


	3. The Tournament

Chapter 3: The Tournament 

          The band arrived at Valley North High at about 4:30. The only people that got off the buses were Rochelle, and Bryan. They didn't do anything until the band directors arrived. Once the band directors arrived they, went to the drum majors and told them to go to the four buses and tell them all to get off and they went to every other bus to tell them to get off and to bring their jackets with them as they were going to put them on. After they got everyone off the bus they went onto the bus they were on and got their jackets and put them on. The parents were unloading the stuff that weren't able to fit on the buses. Rochelle and Bryan got off the bus as they button up their jackets. 

          When they were done, they joined the rest of the band. Warner had them in an ark and he said, "Well, you guys. We perform at 6:45." Than everyone nodded as they looked at him. He than called the drum majors over to him so he could talk to them. Rochelle and Bryan came over to him. "Now, do you think that we should practice now or late them relax until 5:30?" he asked as Rochelle and Bryan looked at one another. "Sure, than we can practice till 6:25." Said Rochelle. "Yeah." Replied Bryan as Mr. Warner agreed. Rochelle and Bryan than were excused and went to the band to tell them. "Listen up you guys, we are going to relax. So we are going to stretch than after that we are going to umm relax till 5:25, than we are going to umm practice." Said Rochelle as everyone looked at them and nodded and they started to stretch.

          Finally after an hour of relaxing it was time to practice. So they all got into a line and marched to a place where they could all practice without anybody seeing them doing that. Rochelle looked at her watch after going through 'What is this?' 16 times it was 6:24. The band director stopped them and told them to march to the gate where they were going to come out of. The pit or the color guard didn't practice with them. They stood at the gate waiting for their turn. The school that was before was Valley Vista. Chaparral and Barstow View went before them and the band and last act was going be Valley Vegas. After they were done, the announcer called Diamond High out. "Diamond High School you may take the flied." As they marched onto the flied, Rochelle and Bryan lead them. 

          As they lead them onto the flied the band got into place and the pit got set up the drum majors made sure everyone was in position. The announcer than said, "Diamond High you have 1 minute to set up." They were done before the announcer said that. "Diamond High School, the judges are ready" as Bryan and Rochelle were ready, "Band Ten-Hut!" the band snapped to attention. Rochelle and Bryan started to conduct and the band started to march. They got to 'Welcome back' and Erin Blair; the baton person came onto the flied with the fire on both ends and started to throw it up as she danced around. And she proceeded to the middle and the Drumline and Color Guard made a circle around her and Erin caught it and as she did that Rochelle and Bryan turned around and saluted and the song was over. The both of them got off the platforms and caught up with the French Horns who were leading in a line. The crowd cheered in applause as they left the flied. 

          They than got to the buses and the band director caught up with them as he said, "Nice show! You may change into your regular clothes except for Nikki, Meg, Rochelle, Cassie, Bryan, and Aaron Reed." As everyone nodded and got changed they than went to their stands. The student leaders just followed. After Valley Vegas performed they were going to have awards.

((A/n: Chapter 4 will be coming soon!))   


	4. The Awards

**Chapter 4: The Awards!**

**            The announcer came onto the loud speaker, "Will all the Student Leader's meet at the north gate where the band director will be waiting." He said as all the Student Leaders went to the north gate. Cassie was by, Rochelle's side. "Isn't this cool?" said Rochelle they were behind Bryan, Megan, Nicole, and Aaron. "Yeah." Said Cassie as the got to the gate. The band director was waiting for them. "Valley Vista will be first in line, since they are 4A, Chaparral will be 2nd, than Diamond, Barstow View, and Valley Vegas." He said as everyone got into line. The band director looks onto the flied as the Drumline is position and the color guard was in position. He than motioned for them to go onto the flied, the student leaders from each school locked hands as they walked and they stopped at the front of the color guard.**

**            The announcer came onto loud speaker again, "Valley Vista High School, you may come up." As they came up and did there salute the judges and the student leaders of Valley North. They went to there place as Diamond waited for their turn. The announcer called them up and they did their salutes to them and went and stood by Chaparral. Than the others made an ark.**

**            "For 4A Auxiliary will Chaparral, and Valley Vista please come up." He said as they came up.  "For 2nd place with the score of 69.83, Valley Vista!" the band parents cheered and their band cheered, they came up and saluted and they got their trophy and return next to Chaparral. "For 1st place, with the score of 71.65 Chaparral!" they came up and got their trophy and they saluted them. "You may return to the ark." The announcer said as they did. "For 5A Auxiliary will Barstow, Diamond, and Valley Vegas come up?" as the color guard captains came to the middle of the ark and saluted them. "For 2nd place with the score of 76.3 Barstow" he said as Barstow came up and did what they did and went back to the ark. "For 1st place with the score of 76.95 Valley Vegas!" he said as they came up, and saluted and got the trophy. Nicole and Megan looked at one another and sighed, "You may all go back to the ark." He said as they went back to the ark. Bryan, and Rochelle looked at them as they came back. Aaron than whispered to them, "You know that we won Auxiliary Sweepstakes." "Yeah." Replied Nicole**

**            "Next up, 4A band will Chaparral and Valley Vista come up?" he said as the Drum Major's came up. "For 2nd place and the score of 76.4, Chaparral." As the drum majors came up saluted them and got their trophy and went back to where Valley Vista was. "The 1st place winner with the score of 86.3 Valley Vista." As the came up saluted and got their trophy and went back to where Chaparral was and as came to the back to Chaparral they heard their band members cheering. "Valley Vista and Chaparral you may return to the ark." He said as they return to the ark. "Will, Barstow, Diamond, and Vegas come up?" he said as the drum majors came up and saluted them. "For 2nd place with the score of 82.6 Valley Vegas!" he said as they came saluted and got the trophy. They returned to where Barstow and Diamond were. "And for 1st place with the score of 84.49 Barstow High!" he said as they came up and saluted and got their trophy they returned to the group and the announcer gave them permission to go back to the ark.**

**            "For percussion, will everyone come to the middle except for Diamond?" he asked as he or she all came and saluted, "For 4th place with the score of 93.5, Valley Vista." He said as they came up saluted and got their trophy and went to where everyone else was. "For 3rd place with the score of 93.8 Barstow" he said as they came up and they did what they did. "For 2nd place, with the score of 94.0 Chaparral." He said as they came up and got the trophy and saluted. "Finally for 1st place with the score of 95.5 Valley Vegas." He said as they came up and did what the others did. They than came back and were excused to go back to the ark.**

**            It was about 9:30 and everyone in the Diamond stands were all falling asleep.  "For High Visual with the score of 186 will Barstow come up?" he said as Barstow came up and did what they did and went to the ark. "For High General Effect with the score of 381 will Diamond High come up?" he said as they came up with enthusiasm, they saluted, and got the trophy. Than they went back to the ark as the announcer person came on the speaker again, "Diamond you were not excused." He said as they did an about face and faced the crowd again. "For High Music with the score of 420, Diamond high!" he said as the band director from Valley North came over and gave them to trophy. They stood there and saluted him. "Now for sweepstakes for Auxiliary with the score of 91.9, Diamond High School." He said as Nicole and Megan came up and got the trophy from the color guard captain. They saluted her and game back to the group. "For tournament sweepstake, with the score of 99.2, the highest score in tournament history Diamond High School." He said as Rochelle and Bryan couldn't believe it they came up and did a saluted and Rochelle fell to the ground as she was handed the trophy from Bryan. "Oh my god" she said as she got up and looked at her pants. "Ops!" it had grass satins on it her pants where white. Well, anyway, after that they all walked back to where the band was they were the first ones besides the parents to the buses. **

**            "I can't believe. We got tournament sweepstakes," said Rochelle as she handed the trophy to Mr. Warner. "Well, the student leaders can umm go change while the others get on the buses." He said as the leaders nodded and went to find a bathroom to change in.**

**((A/n: Chapter 5 will be coming soon!))**


End file.
